Mirror, Mirror
by xFolie
Summary: Minervia, or Lady Thorn, evil but beautiful ruler of Fiore. Upon her thousands of years of living, she comes across a mirror which tells the most beautiful. For many years, she held the title. Until, of course, a blonde girl was born... /Nalu, GrUvia, GaLe, JeRza./ Characters and idea doesn't belong to me. Rated T for violence, language, and romance.
-Mirror, mirror-

/NaLu/GrUvia/JeRza/GaLe/

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The cake-faced Minerva said.

Minerva, fairest queen of the land. Her dark blue locks with two matching buns on both sides of her head, shaded the mirror. Her evil grin was known across the kingdom, as well as her astonishing beauty. She had powers, no one dared to approach.

Her name is also known far and wide as Lady Thorn. No one dared to approach her castle thorns, for they were deadly as the glint in her eyes.

"Of course milady; but not for long. For someone else will come along." The silver crested mirror responded.

Minerva's sly grin faded, her face turned menacing. Her eyes dilated, her body froze. Never had the mirror responded with such displeasure for her, but pleasure for himself.

"Tell me who she is, I shall kill her." Minerva's response was cold, but the mirror was not thrown off.

"This poor girl is not yet born, her name is unspeakable for my Lady Thorn."

She grimaced, before shattering the mirror with her very glare. Her face showed mourn and sorrow, as well as deep anger and indignity. The shattered mirror shall repair itself by the crack of dawn.

"Well, then. If you cannot help me, the royal queen, than I shall bestow an indirect curse on this girl. No, not for her beauty, for I shall steal it away from her. But shall our paths cross, she will fall into a river bend and will not wake up until someone displays an act of love." The evil queen had made up her mind; Minerva would soon have the title of most fair after said girl was aged of seventeen.

 **20** **Years** **Later...**

"Shoot!" 

A hooded young man ran against Lady Thorns personal guards. He was wrongly framed for stealing one of Minerva's royal ice cups. He had stolen before, but this time it was not him who did it.

"Probably ice boy, framing me again!" Said young man whispered. He had framed said ice boy as well, it was a back and forth bicker. Although they had not met unless a quick glance counts, they're equal hatred for each other was enough.

A person with a hood tucked over their head was calmly walking next to a stream. Not too close, quite far actually. He had quickly scanned the area and made a plan, involving the stranger.

The young man ran before registering his plan. He threw his cloak in the other direction. He ran into the person, grabbed their soft hand, and pressed them against a wall. The guards ran right past.

The simple reasoning to this idiotic plan was quite stupid. He twisted himself in direction back and forth earlier to confuse the guards. He threw his cloak off to distract them as said earlier, and rammed into the person because he threw the cloak it the other side. It sounded logical in his head but now it sounds... Really stupid. But hey, it worked.

"Excuse me!" A rather feminine voice said, but he didn't want to jump to the conclusion this was a female.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, sincerely sorry. He scratched the back of his exposed pink locks, before hesitantly laughing slowly.

"Not only could you have killed yourself, but me t- wait, are you a bandit?" The voice said, but he was rather confused.

"I'm glad the first thing you noticed about me wasn't my salmon hair!" The young man said, happily.

"Well, this is Fiore. We have Lady Thorn on our throne."

"Ha-ha, yeah..."

There was silence in between them for a minute, and it was unbearable.

"So, what is your name?" He reluctantly broke the silence, but was happy when they finally responded.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the tax collector... I ran away."

"I ran away too. I have stolen a few times... But I haven't done it in awhile. I'm not a bandit either though. I'm still connected to my father though."

As Lucy pulled down her cloak, he looked up. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Beautiful blonde hair, large brown eyes. She was simply gorgeous. Beautiful. She is the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, and he was willing to admit that. Her pale skin was glowing, light pink lips oh pd kissable. Her hair - her hair. It was tied into one large pony tail on the side with some hanging in front her eyes. He's never felt attraction before - but damn. He sure did with her. Slowly his eyes wandered, she had a large bust, perfect figure, long legs. She was a perfect height as well. He knew himself he was good looking, even as the opposite sex, she beat him and everyone he ever knew.

Even Lady Thorn.

"Listen, if your just here for my looks, leave me alone." Lucy growled lightly.

"N-no. To be honest, I thought you were a male at first before you pulled down your cloak..."

Her eyes lit up, making her cheek bones glow even more.

"R-Really?" 

"U-Um, yeah..." He responded, trying to keep his eyes away from her beautiful face.

"Let's be friends, please."

Yay! Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
